supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Erron Black
How Erron Black joined the Tourney Erron Black emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His Stetson hat barely covers his dark blonde hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. As a gunslinger, Erron Black is a master of firearms and one of Kotal Kahn's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. An expert marksman, Erron Black is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. Black is also competent in swordfighting, using a severed Tarkatan arm blade strapped into a handle that he uses to brutally stab and slash at his opponents. At the start of the Tourney, Black is given a contract job to kill the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales. How to unlock *Win 20 weapon deadlocks *Play 671 matches For both methods, you must fight Erron Black at the Outworld Marketplace. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Erron Black by wishing for him from Porunga. After defeating Erron Black or wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "Bang Bang! You can now use Erron Black, the fastest gun in Kotal Kahn's employ!" Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins his twin revolvers. After the announcer calls his name Fires twelve shots at the zooming camera saying "Are you kidding me?" Special Attacks Sand Grenade (Neutral) Erron Black rolls a sand grenade on the ground which explodes under his opponent. Money Shot (Side) Erron Black flips a coin into the air and fires a shot at it, ricocheting the bullet off it and at his opponent. Sand Toss (Up) Erron Black flings sand up in a rising arc doing little damage to his opponent. In midair, Black rises high into the sky while throwing the sand. Long Shot (Down) Erron Black drops to his knees, draws his rifle and gets off a shot at his opponent's legs. It can also be charged for more damage or used to cancel certain moves. Trick Shot (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat X X-Ray Move. Erron Black throws a grenade at his opponent's feet, stunning them, then loads a bullet with the opponent's name on it into his revolver, fires it, hitting his opponent's hip and shattering it. The bullet ricochets up to his opponent's shoulder blade, and ricochets one last time to exit out their shoulder and hit their jaw. Six Shooter (Final Smash) Based on his 2nd Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Erron Black gives a glare to his opponent. If the opponent looks into his eyes within 6 seconds, the opponent and Black are then put into a Western-style duel. If the opponent armed with a weapon pressed the right button in four seconds, he survives and takes out Erron Black. If not or the opponent is unarmed, Erron Black draws his revolvers and shoots the opponent twice in the chest and once in the left shoulder, leaving holes. He then shoots the opponent cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the opponent three times in the stomach. The opponent proceeds to falls on his/her knee, immediately collapsing afterwards. Victory Animations #Erron Black rests his hands on his waist then wiggles it like a cowboy and says "Fuck it off." #Erron Black spins his revolvers moving arms about, then points it gun at the camera and says "Bullseye." before sheathing his guns. #Erron Black tears a wanted "dead or alive" poster of the opponent up and says "You enjoy that one?" On-Screen Appearance Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "You're my next target." Special Quotes *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "I like the hat." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "You a good shot, Briggs?" (When fighting Jax) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Girls with guns? Always hot." (When fighting Sonya) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Gonna take me on, blind man?" (When fighting Kenshi or Shew) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "The fallen princess." (When fighting Kitana or Aurora) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "I'm not happy, Scorpion." (When fighting Scorpion) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Bullets beat snowballs anyday." (When fighting Sub-Zero or Iceman) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "The crownless queen." (When fighting Mileena) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Guess who got paid to kill you." (When fighting Takeda or Onoki) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Don't say I didn't warn you." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "I have a problem." (When fighting Jacqui) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Ready to eat lead?" (When fighting Kung Jin) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Got some bullets just for you." (When fighting Shinnok) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "You're bad for business, Kano." (When fighting Kano) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "What ill wind blew you here?" (When fighting Johnny Cage or Spock) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Got no chance, Liu Kang." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Think I've seen a ghost." (When fighting Ermac) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "You went to Earth long ago." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "I used to hunt toads as a kid." (When fighting Reptile or Slippy) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "What's your hurry, Ferra?" (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "You overthrew a Head of State." (When fighting D'Vorah) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Think I'm about to make some money." (When fighting Raiden) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Couple of bullets oughta' deflate that ego." (When fighting Quan Chi) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "Shall we, Goro?" (When fighting Goro) *Erron Black rides a Taigore to his point then prepares to draw his revolvers saying "These aren't toys, Tanya." (When fighting Tanya) Trivia *Erron Black rival is the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki. *Erron Black shares his English voice actor with Shinnok, Fujin, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon and Talion. *Erron Black shares his Japanese voice actor with Shingo Yabuki, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Gym Ghingham (in all his Mobile Suits), Mu La Flaga (in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Zato-1, Diego Brando, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu and the Masked Lumen. *Erron Black shares his German voice actor with Golem, Moneybags, Sideswipe, Metagross and Masaru Aoki. *Erron Black shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Komodo Bros, Ursaring, Megahammer, Kosaku Kawajiri and Yoshikage Kira. *In Mortal Kombat X, Erron Black was a starter, but Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers requires players to unlock him. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes